1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to ZPGM catalytic systems, and more particularly to optimization of Zero-PGM washcoat, and overcoat loadings on metallic substrates.
2. Background Information
The behavior of catalyst systems may be controlled primarily by the properties of washcoat, and overcoat loadings. The catalyst materials produced by conventional methods may fail to provide a catalyst layer having good adhesion and cohesion properties. Another drawback may be achieving the proper adhesion of a washcoat to a substrate and/or adhesion of a washcoat to an overcoat. A plurality of factors may affect the adhesion of a washcoat to a substrate and/or of an overcoat to a washcoat, which may include, but are not limited to employing a suitable substrate dimension and cell density, washcoat and overcoat particle size, suitable formulation, and optimized loading of washcoat and overcoat.
For example, the washcoat adhesion, surface area, reactivity, porosity, thermal conductivity, and mechanical integrity of the washcoat at elevated temperatures may be considered. The washcoat and overcoat loadings processes employed by conventional methods, may fail to provide a catalyst layer, for producing good washcoat adhesion and cohesion properties. Therefore, there is a need to address these drawbacks, and other shortcomings associated with traditional catalyst materials and processes.
For the foregoing reasons, may be highly desirable to have a process for optimization of washcoat and overcoat loadings on metallic substrates, which may produce improvements for washcoat adhesion, and enhanced performance of HC and CO conversion for controlling exhaust emissions, achieving similar or better efficiency than existing oxidation catalysts systems.